nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Word
'"The Word" '''is the eigth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-sixth episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 18, 2014. In the episode, Deeba is still scarred by Marie's betrayal at Gallifrey Estate. But a terrifying dream and revelation brings back an unsolved question. The Episode Deeba sat with Blake in the gazebo of the family-owned restaurant, Calvin's Cuisine. It was established by Rhys, who had always loved working in restaurants, and his second husband. It was passed down through Callum and then to Remy. One day, it would pass to Blake. It had been three weeks since the Siege of Gallifrey Estate. Marie had not been found. Alexander had only a 50% chance of recovering from paralysis. And Deeba could not bring herself to end her mourning over her family. Her parents, her grandmother, even her brother. Douglas was only 21. Deeba was haunted by Marie's face. When she was walking through the streets, she could swear she was being followed. She always felt watched. She couldn't focus on school or the news or even her friendship with Blake. "You still have it with you, don't you?" Deeba was dragged out of her day dreaming. "What, Blake?" "Elena gave you something that night. Why don't you tell granddad what it says." "Callum wouldn't know," Deeba said, "It means nothing." "Wouldn't you feel better when you knew what it meant?" "No," Deeba said harshly, "I feel better when I have it. It was my great-grandmother's last message and it was Elena's wish that I took it." "You're leaving something out," Blake insisted. "Stop them, Deeba." Deeba tried to push Elena from her mind. "Stop them. Find...it..." Deeba grabbed her head. "It's real. The Cult...is...real...find them..." "Deeba?" Blake said softly. "Find what!" Deeba screamed. Blake's expression changed to one of concern. Deeba scrambled to her feet and ran across the restaurant. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door and fell onto the bed. Find what? Find the Cult of Gallifrey? They were dead. All of them. And the hat. The hat was gone. How was Deeba supposed to find something that was dead? Why? Why did Elena lie earlier and say it was dead? Deeba opened the locket around her neck and pulled out the tiny, singed piece of paper Elena crammed into her hand the night she died. Deeba pushed the paper back into the locket and fell onto her bed, crying herself to sleep... FANTASYLAND IN THE SKY Deeba was dreaming. Gallifreyan stood before her. There were other people there as well. Deeba's parents, Elena, Sasha, Rhys, and a lot of people Deeba could not identify. Gallifreyan stood in front, much much younger. "Deeba," Gall said in a voice that did not belong to her, "Follow me." She stepped forward and grabbed Deeba's hand. She held up the paper from Deeba's locket. "Trust me." The clouds jolted violently, throwing Deeba aside. The clouds vanished and Deeba fell. BLUE BAYOU Deeba screamed and shot up, tumbling out of her bed. Her door slammed. "Hello?!" Deeba yelled. Was someone in there? Blake ran into the room. "Are you okay?" he cried, hurrying to help her. "I...what happened?" "Not sure. Who was that woman?" Deeba stared. "What woman?" Blake looked confused. "A woman said you were looking for her. I sent her up here. What did she want?" "You let...a woman...in here?" Blake's confusion deepened. "She said you two know each other." "Oh my God!" Deeba jumped up. She hit her head on her bedpost. Her hand flew to her injury. And a paper fluttered out. Blake picked it up for her. "What's this?" Deeba recognized the singe burns. "That's Elena's message! I put that in my locket!" Deeba looked down. The locket was open. "Are you okay?" Blake asked. Deeba sat on her bed. "Marie..was here...that was her talking...in my dream...she put the paper in my hand. She's following me." "Deeba..." Blake said, "The VMKDI doesn't think Marie is real..." "Oh she is," Deeba said, "And I'm going to find her myself. And when I do, I'm going to kill her." "Ouch," Blake said, "Didn't think you had it in you." "She's tormenting my life, Blake," Deeba said sternly, "And I'm through with it. Elena and Gall want me to find out what this means, so I'm going to." She tossed the paper to Blake. He unfolded it. Deeba gazed out the window. "It's Gallifreyan's last word and Elena's last request." Blake peered at the top of the paper. "Operation Blele," he said, "What's that?" "Don't know. This was once Operation Blele stationary. Gallifreyan wrote her final message below that. Six letters, one word. Xerxes." Xerxes. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Deeba continues to feel watched. She felt as if she saw someone in "The Descendent"/"The Visitor" and now she feels as if Marie is still following her. Deeba has a forced flashback of Elena's last words. Operation Blele is mentioned for the second time, the first time being in the premiere. Xerxes, the term with which Katarina meant to frighten Gallifreyan in ''Ghost Genocide, ''returned this episode. It was Gallifreyan's last word and Elena's last request to Deeba. It will serve as this season's greatest question. Trivia *The episode is an example of what producers call a WHE: whatever-happens-episode. These are episodes that have no set beginning and end are simply made up as they are written. In this case, the episode was to follow up with Deeba and begin the story with Blake. *This is the first episode in the series to feature a dream played out live. *Operation Blele is a refernece to a famous typo in xxxxDollFacexxxx's trivia game. The answer was "Belle." Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes